We're Not Alone Anymore
by envyumi
Summary: Its the year of X774 and Freed had just turned 10 when he finds himself running away from home. A week passes and he stumbles into the bustling city of Magnolia, where he meets Laxus Dreyar. Join Freed on his adventure as he founds the Thunder Legion! (there will be some Fraxus later on :P)
1. chapter 1

I was 10 years old when I ran away from home. And, much like Lucy Heartfilia, I was born into a wealthy family. The Justine household didn't make a name for themselves like the Heartfilia's...it just sort of came with being a "Justine". It was like we were handed everything on a silver platter.

At a young age, I had discovered I had no interest in females. I was 7 at that time when one of my friends caught me staring at a cute blonde boy in the class.

"Freed," there was a tap on my shoulder. "Why are you staring at Alan?"

"Hm?" Freed answered. "Was I staring? Guess I couldn't help it... he's really cute.."

"Cute?" His friend was taken aback, but then laughed. "I swear, the way you talk sometimes...it almost sounds like a girl!"

The whole class ended up hearing him and started laughing. "Justine is a homo!" they kept on chanting over and over again.

I went home with tears in my eyes that day. I ran to my mother and cried in her arms. "Mother, the kids at school are calling me a 'homo'! What does that even mean?"

My mother sighed. "Well, it means that you like boys and not girls.." She ran a hair through his shoulder length hair. "You need a haircut. Come on Freed. Let's go cut it-"

"But mother!" I protested. "I love my hair! Don't cut it!"

"If it gets any longer, then the kids in class will make fun of you for looking like a girl sweetie-"

"I don't care mother! I can deal with the teasing and name calling if it means you don't cut my hair!"

My mother sighed again. "What am I going to do with you Freed? Fine, I won't cut your hair, but don't you dare come crying to me if you get picked on because of it."

I held up a thumbs up. "Don't worry mother. I am aspiring to become an excellent wizard someday. I can handle myself."

This was just the beginning. After that day, my mother started changing. She became more angry. She would hit me if something didn't go her way. It once got so bad that I had to wear long sleeves and pants just to cover all the bruises on my tiny body.

Nearly 2 years passed and I was starting to get used to it. My father had changed in the same aspect as my mother. When I asked if I was the reason for it, I just got slapped again and again.

And then my 10th birthday arrived. Like always, a birthday party was thrown for me, but this year, I wasn't allowed to invite any friends. My cake was made and was sitting on the table. Presents were sitting on the floor by the table. And I was in my room.

"Freed!" My mother yelled. "Get your gay ass out here if you want to celebrate your damn birthday!"

I winced at the nickname my mother used. "Y-yes mother!"

I made my way to the dining room and when I entered the room, my father slapped me in the face. "This is your damn party and you show up late? What the hell is wrong with you Freed?"

"I'm sorry sir.." I stared at my feet nervously.

"Like hell you are," he scoffed. "You aren't even thankful for anything we give you are you?"

"That's not true sir," I started, "I am very than-"

My father slapped me again, in the same spot as before. "No one told you to speak! You fucking gay bastard! You are no son of mine!"

In that moment, my mother grabbed the knife off the table and grabbed my hair, then cut it all off. My waist long hair was gone..now up to my ears. "I told you you needed a fucking haircut you asshole! Why don't you listen to what your parents say?"

My dad flung the cake off the table and it splattered on the floor. "Clean that up and get out of my damn sight!"

For the first time since all of this started, I finally broke down into tears. All the pain I had been holding back for years finally surfaced and I couldn't take it anymore. I remember feeling magic energy swirling around me and that was all. When I came to, I saw my parents banging on an invisible wall in front of them.

I stood up and saw runes floating above them reading, "the two shall not get out until I am 10 miles away from home."

I must've accidentally trapped them in there with my rune magic I was secretly learning. There was no way I could stay here now. Not after I used magic against my own parents..

I went to my room and packed all of my precious belongings and some clothes. I went to the kitchen and got food, enough to last a week if I stretched out the servings.

I turned around, giving my parents one last look before I headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since then and I was on my own, wandering through the unknown. I still had some food left but not much. I needed to find a town soon so I could buy something to eat with the little bit of money I did have.

I stumbled out of the forest and into sunlight. Before me, I saw a bustling city full of life. I hadn't talked to a person in a week...and I was all dirty from sleeping in the forest...I needed a nice hot bath...then I wanted some food...but could I afford that with 1,000 jewel? I had never bought anything before so I had no idea if that was a lot or not.

I stumbled into town, worn out and sweating. Never in my entire life had I felt like this. Nearby, I saw a sign that said "Magnolia". Magnolia...wasn't that the town where the infamous wizard guild was? What was its name again...?

"Hey kid." a voice jeered me from my thoughts.

I looked up and saw a blonde haired boy in a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it. He looked a little older than me. I studied his face. He had grayish blue eyes...like the sky before it started sprinkling. The most notable feature on his face was the lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye.

"Um, yes?" I finally answered him. "C-can I help you?"

"Are you alright? You looked like some scared wild animal…" the boy said.

"Yes...I-I'm quite alright, thanks for asking…" I answered, well knowing that I wasn't alright...but I didn't want to risk him finding out who I was and returning me to my old home.

"Whatever man.." the boy answered. "My name is Laxus. Laxus Dreyar. What's yours?"

I was hesitant to answer but finally said, "Freed."

"Just Freed?" Laxus asked. "No last name?"

"I-I have one.." Freed protested. "It's just...I hate it…"

"It can't be that bad." Laxus pried. "What is it?"

"I don't hate it because of how it sounds…" I paused a moment. "I just want to leave that name in the past...I don't want to have anything to do with it."

I started to walk away but Laxus grabbed my wrist, the one that my mother always grabbed roughly. I yelped from the pain and fell to my knees, recoiling my hand away from Laxus.

"Whoa, are you okay? I didn't know you were hurt!" Laxus apologized frantically. "Come on. Let me take you to my grandpa's guild. There's sure to be folks there to help you."

"Guild…?" My mouth dried up. "Like, a wizard guild?"

"Yep! The one and only Fairy Tail!" Laxus said proudly with a dopey grin on his face.

I really didn't want to go with him but I gave in to that happy smile Laxus wore when he talked about his grandpa. "Alright...I suppose.."

"That's the spirit!" Laxus said as he put my arm around his shoulder. "Lean on me for support, okay Freed?"

"...Alright…"

Before I knew it, we were at the doors of Fairy Tail. Laxus grabbed the door handle and opened it. We walked inside together.

I sneezed...only then had I realized that I was feeling worse than I thought. I must've caught a cold..

"Hey gramps! Where are ya?" Laxus yelled. "We need to get this kid some first aid or something!"

"Laxus my boy!" a short old man said. "Bring him to the infirmary. I'll take a look at him."

"Right!" Laxus said then looked at me. "Don't worry. My grandpa is the best guild master ever!"

Laxus led me to the infirmary and let me sit on a bed. "There you are. I'm going to get you a glass of water. I'll be back, I promise Freed!"

Laxus scurried out the door. Only a few seconds later, the master of the guild, and grandpa to Laxus, walked in the room. "Well, my boy, you need first aid? I'm no expert but I can treat minor injuries." He started walking towards me. "My name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm the master of this guild. What is your name?"

I didn't say anything. I gripped onto the handles of my backpack.

"Well, if you don't want to say your name, that's alright." Makarov said gently. "Just tell me where you're in pain."

"W-well, sir...My name is Freed...and I hurt all...o-over…" I looked away with tears pricking my eyes. Why was I crying all of a sudden?

Makarov sighed. "You've been through a lot, haven't you Freed?"

I didn't answer. I just choked back my cries of pain that were still buried deep inside me.

"Why don't you get changed out of that filthy outfit and into this." Makarov handed him a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, along with a pair of underwear. "I'll have Laxus take you to the bathhouse later so you can get washed up. For now, just show me your injuries."

I hesitantly took my backpack off, placing it at my feet on the floor. Then I took my long-sleeve shirt off, revealing my too skinny frame and countless bruise that remained there from the countless beatings of his mother and father.

"Goodness!" Makarov exclaimed in a panic. "How did you get all of those bruises?"

"I-I am...very clumsy sir.." I lied. "I bruise easily as well so...yeah.."

I was pretty sure the old man didn't buy into it, but he shrugged it off and started applying ointment to the bruised areas. Afterwards, he wrapped him up in bandages to keep the ointment from rubbing off on his new clothes.

"There we go." Makarov said. "You should be better in a few days. For now, you should rest up. I can tell you've been through a lot."

"Freed!" Laxus' voice rung through my head. He opened the door, holding a glass of water. "Sorry I- took so long!" He was out of breath.

He handed me the cup and I thanked him as I downed it. I hadn't had cold water in so long...It felt so good going down my sore throat. "Thank you Laxus." I managed shyly.

"No problem man!" Laxus grinned.

"Come on Laxus!" Makarov said. "Let's leave the boy to rest a bit. Then later, I want you to accompany him to the bathhouse."

"Sure gramps." Laxus answered, then to me: "See you later Freed!"

I sighed as they left the room. I looked around then grabbed a hand mirror that was on the bedside table. I hadn't seen my reflection in a week, so naturally I was curious on how I looked.

I had prominent bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep I'd had. My hair was messy, my lightning bolt shaped cowlicks stuck up like they usually did, but were more poofy, as was the rest of my hair. Dirt covered some of my face, making me look like I had just stumbled into a puddle of mud. I sighed and put the mirror down.

I flopped back on the bed, surprised on how comfy it actually was. I grabbed one of the pillows and curled into a ball, holding the pillow tightly. This was how I slept ever since my parents started changing...I felt safer like this. Sometime after that, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after that it seemed, I was being woken up. "Freed. Freed. Wake up. Gramps said I should take you to the bathhouse before it gets any later."

I opened my eyes groggily and sat up, rubbing my eye. "5 more minutes." I complained, laying back down.

"Come on Freed, don't be so stubborn. You look so filthy! You need a bath so come on!" Laxus demanded.

"Alright fine…" I groaned as I sat up again. Then I stood, slipping my shoes on.

Laxus held out his hand. "Come on, let's go!" He grinned.

I couldn't help but blush a little. He had just met me earlier that same day...and he was being so nice to me… For the first time in a week, I smiled. "Okay Laxus, lead the way!"

Before long, we found ourselves in front of the public bathhouse.

"My gramps had the private room reserved for you so people didn't wonder about your injuries." Laxus explained.

"I see...but...he didn't have to pay did he?" I asked, mortified that someone would do that for me.

"Well, yeah," Laxus said. "But it wasn't much! Don't worry about it Freed!"

"But…!" I started to protest but Laxus cut me off.

"My gramps did this for you because he's a kind man. He doesn't expect you to pay him back." Laxus said seriously. "Don't worry about it Freed. I'm serious, it's okay."

"Well...if you insist.." I hesitantly answered.

Laxus smiled. "Great, now let's get a bath!"

Laxus guided me to the private room he mentioned. He let go of my hand and opened the door, ushering me inside. Laxus followed, closing the door behind him. He started stripping, then looked up, noticing I wasn't undressing.

"You can't bathe in your clothes you know." Laxus said, taking his pants off. "Get undressed. We're both guys so it's fine."

I swallowed my pride and started undressing as well. I carefully unwrapped the bandages the master had put on me. Laxus wrapped a towel around his waist and started towards the bath. I did the same. I stepped in the bath, taking the towel off before it touched the water and placing it at the edge. I put my head under the water and rubbed my face with another little towel, getting all the grime and dirt off. I surfaced and pushed my hair out of my face.

I hardly paid any attention to Laxus as I cleaned myself off. I grabbed the shampoo and started lathering my hair. I tried pushing my lightning bolt cowlicks down as I did, but they just kept popping right back up. I sighed.

"Whoa," Laxus said upon noticing his cowlicks. "I thought it was just because your hair was messy earlier, but you actually have cowlicks shaped like lightning bolts!" Laxus began playing with them. "That's so cool, Freed."

"P-please stop," I said as I moved away from him then submerged myself in the water again, rinsing the soap out of my hair. Once I was sure it was free of suds, I surfaced, pushing my hair back. "I'm done...so I'm leaving."

I stood up and grabbed the towel I left by the edge of the bath. I dried my hair with it a little, then wrapped it around my waist, walking back to the dressing area. I finished drying myself off and started getting dressed. I carefully wrapped the bandages around my injuries then slid my shirt on. Laxus was beside me now, getting dressed himself. I walked to the sink and I was glad to see a magic lacrima powered hair dryer. I had to dry my hair or it was all messed up. I started drying my hair as Laxus finished dressing himself. It took about 3 minutes for my hair to completely dry. I turned it off and set it down, turning to Laxus. "Sorry for taking so long." I apologized. "You could've went ahead you know…"

"No can do." Laxus answered. "I promised my gramps that I'd stay with you until we got back." He held his hand out to me. "So let's go Freed."

I took his hand. "Yeah, alright.."

We slowly made our way back to the guild hall. It was still light outside so I assumed it to be around 6 pm.

"Gramps!" Laxus shouted as he opened the guild's door. "We're back!"

"Laxus." Makarov said, who was sitting on the bar, holding his staff. "Over here."

Laxus led me to his grandpa with a small smile on his face. "Gramps you won't believe this! Look at this!" He let go of my hand and started playing with my cowlicks, pressing them down and watching them pop back up.

"H-hey!" I protested. "S-stop..!"

Makarov laughed a bit. "Laxus that's quite enough. Don't frighten or bother him."

Laxus stopped. "Sorry Freed."

"It's...okay.." I answered.

"Anyways Freed," Makarov said. "You look much better. Are you hungry."

"No, i-" I was cut off by my stomach rumbling rather loudly. I looked down in embarrassment. "Y-yes sir…"

"I'll go get you something." Makarov said hopping down to the floor. "Do you have any preferences?"

I shook my head.

"Alright." Makarov said with a smile.

"Hey Freed, I've been wondering for a while now…" Laxus said.

"What is it?" I asked, immediately on guard.

"Do you know how to use magic?"

I blinked at the question. "I-i umm...kinda...self taught I guess...I'm not very good though…"

"What kind of magic do you use?" Laxus asked, a twinkle in his eye. "I use the same as my gramps and great gramps! Giant magic and lighting magic!"

"I use...umm...rune...magic…"

"Whoa, like the rune knights of the magic council?! No way! Hardly anyone practices that magic unless they're trying to work for the magic council."

"W-well...I tried to use other magic before b-but none of them worked out…"

"Well I think rune magic suits you anyways." Laxus said with a grin.

I smiled a bit. "Thanks.."

Makarov came back and placed a bowl of ramen in front of me. "Eat up my boy. If you want more after that, just ask!"

"T-thank you sir…" I said as I started eating. I hadn't had a decent meal in a week, so the ramen, which I didn't really care for, tasted so delicious. I scarfed it down in only a few minutes.

"Wow Freed." Laxus commented. "I didn't know such a skinny guy like you could eat so much."

"W-well...I haven't had a decent meal in... about a week.." I found myself rambling.

"Wait, you what??" Laxus demanded.

"I-it's nothing…" I lied.

"Freed," Makarov said in a gentle tone. "I know you probably don't want to but...tell me your story. I want to help you in any way that I can young man."

I sighed and hugged myself. I could trust these people. I can tell them….

"I-i ran away from home... a week ago...it was my birthday...these injuries….are from...my p-parents…" I involuntarily started crying. "I don't know what I did to upset them but i-it's been this way since 2 y-years ago…" I broke down into tears, hiding my face in my arms.

"I recognize you now…" Makarov said. "You're the little boy from one of the job requests we have on our request board. Freed Justine…"

I flinched upon hearing my last name. I didn't want to be sent back...but I didn't want my parents to get in trouble either. "Please master, don't send me back!" I pleaded. "Don't get my mom and dad in trouble! Just don't send me back! Don't tell them I'm here!"

"I never said anything about sending you back. However, when a parent hurts their child it breaks my heart. I cannot promise anything about your parents not getting in trouble." Makarov said sternly.

"Gramps, let's just not do anything." Laxus said. "We'll take the request down and just forget about it."

"I'm not taking it down Laxus. You know why I can't." Makarov said solemnly. "We have to at least tell his parents we found him but we cannot return him to them because of how they treat him."

"Gramps, he knows magic! Can he join Fairy Tail? That way, he can't go back to them no matter what!" Laxus said.

"He can join if he wants. But that isn't going to protect him from the possibility that his parents might come for him." Makarov said. "I will go to his house tomorrow and explain things to them." He turned to me. "So Freed, would you like to join a wizard guild?"

"M-me..? Join..Fairy Tail..?" I pondered over it for a bit. "I...don't think I am worthy of joining such a guild like this…"

"You're more than worthy Freed," Laxus said, wrapping an arm around Freed's shoulder.

"I-if you say so…" I looked down. "I-i umm...I guess...I want to join Fairy Tail…"

"Yes!" Laxus shouted with joy. "We gotta give him a mark gramps!"

"I know, Laxus, m'boy." Makarov said as he materialized a stamp looking thing out of thin air. "Now where would you like your emblem? Every member of Fairy Tail has one. It's the symbol of our big family. Don't you forget that!"

I thought about it for a bit then decided. "I'd like it on my left hand, if that's alright.."

"Of course it is." Makarov then stamped a green Fairy Tail mark on my hand. The shade of green reminded me of the color of my hair. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Freed Justine."

"Now you're a real wizard Freed! In an official guild and everything!" Laxus smiled.

I managed a little smile. "Yeah."

"Laxus, why don't you show him to our sleeping quarters. You think it would be any trouble if he shared a bed with you?"

"Not at all gramps." Laxus said, taking Freed's hand for the 3rd time that day. "Come on Freed!"

For the first time in my life, I felt like I had a true friend who would stay by my side forever. That day was when I vowed to be by Laxus' side forever.


	4. Chapter 4

"And here we are," Laxus said, opening a door. "Home sweet home."

I walked inside his somewhat small room and looked around. There was Fairy Tail decor everywhere. "You seem really proud of your grandpa's guild.." I noted aloud.

"Well...yeah...kinda…" Laxus stuttered, his face flushed a bit. "I'm proud of my gramps."

"I can tell." I said with a small yawn.

"Are you tired?" Laxus asked. "You can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll sleep in my chair."

"N-no I couldn't possibly take your bed…" I said defiantly. "You sleep in it."

"Nope." Laxus said sternly. "You're sleeping in the bed."

"Then how about we both sleep in it?" I suggested.

"Alright fine Mr. Sassy pants." Laxus said with a smirk.

I climbed up on his bed and laid under the blankets, leaving enough space for Laxus to lay beside me. I heard him yawn then he laid down next to me.

"Good night Freed." Laxus said.

"Good night..Laxus.."


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning, I jumped back a little. In my sleep, I had somehow adjusted myself to where I was cuddling Laxus! My habit of cuddling a pillow to fall asleep still won't go away. Only...Laxus was a person...not a pillow..

I sighed then sat up and yawned. I didn't know what I should be doing. Should I wake him up? Should I just leave? What should I do?

I found myself staring at Laxus' sleeping face. So peaceful...so... beautiful..

Wait.. beautiful? Where did that train of thought come from?

"Are you gonna stare at me all morning?" Laxus said popping an eye open.

"I-i'm very sorry!" I said quickly, the heat rising on my face.

Laxus laughed and sat up. "It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it man."

"O-okay…"

Laxus stood up and stretched. "We should probably get going now. Gramps should have left already to talk to your parents."

I suddenly remembered something. "W-where's my bag?" I asked.

"Hm?" Laxus asked, then seemed to remember. "Ohhh...your bag. I think it's still in the infirmary."

"I need my clothes…" I said as I headed to the door.

"Just wear some of mine for now Freed. No biggie." Laxus said, digging through drawers.

"B-but I want my clothes…"

"Okay, we'll go get them in a bit. Just put something else on before we go though, fair enough?"

"...okay.."

Laxus smiled. "Great." He tossed me a red shirt with tan shorts. "There you go. Sorry if it's not to your liking. Those are the only clothes I think are small enough for you."

I quickly put on the outfit he handed me. It was a bit big but not enough for the pants to fall around my ankles.

Laxus quickly changed. "Let's go get your bag Freed!" He announced happily.

It took about 5 minutes to get there. I found my bag in the same spot where I had left it. I picked it up and opened it, checking to see if anything was missing. Everything was still there.

I pulled out my white collar shirt along with my red coat and gray-black pants.

"You seriously wear that?" Laxus asked. "It seems a bit hot for this time of year…"

"I feel...safe in it...I always wear stuff like this…" I said with a slight blush.

Laxus laughed a bit. "Whatever you say man. Just get changed if you're going to."

I turned away from him, making sure no one else was here, then changed into my preferred outfit. "Much better." I said as I was buttoning my coat. I finished the outfit with my cravat tie I had buried deep in my bag. I slid my boots back on then handed Laxus his clothes back. "H-here…"

Laxus took them and stared in awe at me. "I didn't think that dorky outfit would work for you but, surprisingly, it does."

"Um, thanks...I guess..?" I said nervously.

"Yeah yeah, so anyways…" Laxus held up a picture frame. "This is your family, right?"

"H-hey! Don't look through people's stuff!" I snatched it from him and shoved it back in my bag.

"Sorry sorry but was your hair really that long before?" Laxus said, placing his hands on the back of his head. "Long hair really suits you. You should grow it out."

"Y-you think…?" I stuttered, twirling a bit of hair between my fingers.

"So why did you cut it anyways?" Laxus asked, looking at him curiously.

"I-it wasn't my choice…" I started then bit my lip. "My...my mother cut it...the day I left.. Let's just not talk about it, okay?"

"Whatever man." Laxus said then his stomach grumbled. "How about we go eat something now?"

"Sure.." I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about 1 year since I joined Fairy Tail. Master came back that day after talking to my parents, they said it was fine that I joined the guild and that if that's what made me happy, then it was fine with them. I had my suspicions that Master wasn't telling the full truth.

Within that year, my hair had finally grown back down to my waist. I had then decided to keep the end of it tied up so it wouldn't get in the way as much. I had also started carrying around a sword which helped me with my rune magic. Laxus had introduced me to a type of eye magic that deals with runes, so I started learning it right away. I haven't gotten the hang of it quite yet.

I spent the first month living with Laxus. I didn't want to be a burden anymore so I started taking small jobs to earn money to rent an apartment and eventually moved into one not that far from the guild hall. I had to get master to convince the landlord to let me rent there, since I was only 10.

Today, Laxus and I were leaving town on a job. The reward was 10,000 jewel, which we were splitting. Apparently, there were two young wizards who were causing a panic in a nearby town by turning them to stone or controlling people's souls.

"Are you ready Freed?" Laxus asked with a small grin.

"Yes, sir! Lead the way!" I said happily. Sometime in the past year, I had started calling Laxus that, but he didn't seem to mind.

We boarded the train and sat in silence. After a few minutes, I spoke up.

"So, Laxus, what's the plan?" I asked. "How do you intend to stop these young wizards?"

Laxus stared out the window. "Hmm...if at all possible...I'd rather not hurt them. I feel like they strayed from their path and need help finding it again." He smiled a little, looking at me. "I want to help them find it again."

"Then I shall do everything in my power to help you do that Laxus."

Laxus turned back to the window, smiling still.

After about another half hour or so, we arrived in the town of Hargeon, which was not very far away from Magnolia. We got off the train and set out to find the person who sent the job request.

Laxus looked at the address on the paper in his hand and signaled me to follow him. I grabbed my bag along with his and followed his lead.

Before long, we reached a small house. Laxus knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. There was scuffling inside as the door slowly opened.

"W-we're from Fairy Tail," I said, holding up my left hand, showing off my guild mark. "We're here to deal with the request about 2 young wizards causing trouble."

"I see." the man said. "But aren't you two a bit young to deal with a job like this?"

Laxus huffed. "My gramps said we'd be more than enough for this job. And my gramps is never wrong buddy."

A look of recognition swept across the man's face. "So you're Fairy Tail's master's grandson are ya? Well why didn't you say so, come in you two!"

Laxus sighed and went in, and I followed.

We were told to take a seat at the table while he made some tea. When he came back, he sat a cup in front of Laxus and one in front of me, then took a seat himself.

"So," Laxus said, picking up his cup, "care to explain the situation in depth now? The poster really didn't say any specific things about them."

"Right, well, for the past 2 weeks or so, two young wizards have been terrorizing the citizens of this town. Turning them to stone or controlling them. It's horrible." The man paused. "The one with the "stone eyes" magic is a little girl who calls herself "Ever" and the soul controlling one is a young man who calls himself "Bixslow". I have not seen them face to face so I cannot tell you what they look like first hand."

Laxus placed his cup down and stood up. "I see. That's more than enough. Have any idea of their last whereabouts?"

"Last I heard, they were around the woods."

Laxus popped his knuckles. "Time for a little fun." He looked at me. "Freed, I need you to set up an enchantment around that area...no, the entire town if possible. Make it to where no magic can reach it. And while you're at it, can you make a rule that anyone who has been turned to stone shall change back to normal?"

I stood up and put my right hand over my chest. "If it were anyone else, I'd say that'd be too much for me, but I shall do as you ask Laxus."

"Great, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Laxus' POV:**

We made our way to the designated forest. Along the way, we saw numerous people who had been turned to stone with people surrounding them with bats, rakes, and whatever else that could be used in defense. Probably they didn't want to risk moving them in case they broke. The sight was kinda pathetic.

"Here should be far enough to start your enchantment Freed." I said looking at him with a smile. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course sir," answered the green haired boy? "I'll place one around you too so-"

"Don't worry about it," I cut in, running into the forest. "Later Freed!"

I kept running for a while, trying to sense where they might be. Thanks to my deadbeat dad, I was a dragon slayer so I had slightly heightened senses.

I studied my surroundings, listening for even the slightest disturbance amongst the trees and bushes.

"Now if I were these kids, where would I be?"

Suddenly, two figures popped out of nowhere.

"Finally, a new victim!" said a girlish voice.

"Let's get 'em babies!" a male voice said.

"Yeah, yeah," said a few other voices which were kinda high pitched.

"So you're the ones who are causing trouble around here are ya?" I summoned lightning in my hand.

"That's right!" The girl, Ever, had sprouted wings and flew above him. "Cute and sparkly machine gun!" Bits of magic, like bullets from a machine gun, rained down from the sky. But seriously, what kind of attack name was that?

"Would you chill out a minute??" I shouted, summoning lightning to counter the attack. "I just want to talk!"

"Like we care! You're just like the rest of them!" Bixslow shouted. "Get em babies!"

5 or 6, they were moving so fast I couldn't tell how many, little tiki dolls flew towards me, hitting me in every direction.

"I don't want to fight you! Please just hear me out!" I yelled, electrocuting the dolls. "I really don't want to harm you. I want to help."

Ever scoffed, landing on the ground beside Bixslow. "Why on Earth would we trust you? You're no different then everyone else who has treated us like monsters because of our magic."

"I am different from those fools. Because I am a Fairy Tail wizard! And in our guild, we treat our members like family! It doesn't matter who you are, where you're from, or what magic you use. We're all family." I said, clenching my fists.

"Family huh?" Bixslow smirked. "Like I buy that. Get em Ever!"

"Don't boss me around!" Ever said defiantly as she took flight again. "Cute and sparkly machine gun!" Magic bullets once again rained down.

I raised my fist to summon lightning but before I could, Bixslow's "babies" hit my hand before I could and the blasts rained down.

"Dammit!" I closed my eyes, getting ready for the impact.

"Laxus!"

It was Freed's voice…

A blinding light filled the forest and when I could see again, I saw Freed in front of me, on his knees and clutching an injured shoulder with a rune barrier in front of him.

"Freed you idiot!" I shouted. "What the hell? Didn't I tell you that I could-"

"I know what you said Laxus." He said standing up, his breathing shaky. "It's just I finished putting up the barrier...so I wanted to be of some use since that rule about turning everyone back to normal didn't work…"

"Oh so blondy wasn't alone." Ever said, floating down again.

"Listen to me." Freed said sternly. "I know how you're both feeling right now. You're frustrated...you're lonely...you're sad...all because you can't be yourself. The people around you constantly put you down." Freed looked up, tearing falling from his eyes. "I know how you feel and it breaks my heart to see other people suffering as I did once." He winced. "In Fairy Tail, I found a new home, with people who accepted me without question. I never thought I would find such a place. But Fairy Tail changed that! Please don't suffer alone anymore! Join us in Fairy Tail.."

"Join...Fairy Tail…?" Ever's wings disappeared, and I could see tears in her eyes.

Bixslow stood beside her. "But why would you want people like us in your guild...I mean, we have been terrorizing this city for a while now…."

"Because we know that deep down...you are good people." I said, now standing next to Freed.

"But what about the people in the city…?" Ever said nervously. "Once we turn everyone back to normal...do we have to….apologise..?"

"Well, naturally." Freed said. "After all, you did cause them trouble."

She bit her lip. "Well...what do you say Bixslow? Shall we join Fairy Tail?"

Bixslow grinned. "Why not, let's give it a shot. If it turns for the worst, we can always leave."

"Well then I guess we're in." Ever and Bixslow said in unison.

"Great so let's get going and fix up those people you turned to stone." I said, picking up Freed, bridal style.

"H-hey!" He protested. "What're you doing? I can walk on my own!"

"Yeah well you're injured aren't you?" I said sternly. "Just be quiet and let me help out a comrade."

Freed looked like he wanted to protested further, but he didn't say anything else.

"Alright you two," I said, turning back to Ever and Bixslow. "Get moving."


End file.
